Briser ses chaines
by EvaMalefoy
Summary: Edward est un policier en patrouille lorsqu'il découvre une très jeune Bella, prostituée mineure. Entre son devoir et son envie de protéger la jeune fille il devra faire un choix loin d'être aisé. Arrivera t-il à la libérer au risque de se perdre lui-même? Lemon, AH.
1. Chapitre 1

Briser ses chaines

Note de l'auteur: Coucou à toutes! Cette idée, un peu particulière je dois l'avouer, me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever alors autant la coucher sur papier et vous la faire partager par la même occasion. En toute honnêteté je n'ai pas encore écris les chapitres suivants, ce qui veut dire que ça viendra au fur et à mesure et que je n'ai pas d'idée de fin. Les sujets traités seront assez durs: entre prostitution de mineure, trafic de drogue et ce que peut également vivre au quotidien un agent de police. J'ai eu l'occasion de lire quelques fictions où Bella était escort mais jamais dans ce genre la, si jamais faites moi partager! Et si bien sûr quelques idées vous traversent aussi l'esprit en me lisant ça me ferait très plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Il y'avait plus agréable que de passer un samedi soir dans une voiture de police, à patrouiller sous la pluie mais j'avais choisis ce métier en connaissance de cause. Ce soir j'étais exceptionnellement seul, Ben bénéficiant d'un congé de paternité. D'ailleurs il ne mesurait pas sa chance, le veinard. A 25 ans déjà papa et il filait le parfait amour avec Angela depuis le lycée. Un amour simple, pur. Leur petite famille rayonnait.

Je roulais sur le périphérique extérieur de Seattle, tentant de percer l'obscurité. J'étais à proximité d'un petit bois tranquille, où le matin venaient courir des joggeurs, où des mères emmenaient leurs enfants se promener, où des couples âgés s'asseyaient sur un banc au bord du lac. La vie nocturne de ce lieu était toute autre. De nombreuses femmes apparaissaient à la nuit tombante, par tous les temps, été comme hiver, chaussées pour la plupart de cuissardes à talons aiguilles, bas résilles et jupe en cuir, ainsi que d'une veste de la même matière ouverte sur un soutien gorge aux couleurs criardes. Des prostituées donc. Nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose contre ça malheureusement. Si on les chassait elles reviendraient le lendemain ou bougeraient ailleurs, simplement. La demande était trop forte. Et la faim de ces filles trop grande. Je ralentissais doucement et essayais de percevoir leurs visages. Leurs sourires sonnaient faux, leur maquillage était exagéré, elles ressemblaient à des poupées. Mais des poupées brisées. Certaines travaillaient à leur compte, elles étaient les plus libres de la profession. Derrières les autres se trouvaient des proxénètes, des salops qui les exploitaient et ramassaient sans pitié ce qu'elles gagnaient, les forçant à y retourner encore et encore.

- C'est 20 $ la pipe et 35 $ l'amour, pas de négociation possible même si t'es bien mignon.

Je reconnaissais cette voix rauque qui en disait long sur le passé de sa propriétaire, Debby. Debby était dans la profession depuis près de 40 ans maintenant, c'était un peu la maman des filles du coin. Elle avait peu de clients mais elle les choisissait toujours elle-même. Le privilège de l'âge et de l'expérience. D'ailleurs elle en avait vu des choses.

- Pas trop froid ce soir?

Elle haussa les épaules. L'habitude, elle avait sans doute connu pire. Entrer un contact avec une femme comme Debby était rare, exceptionnel même. Les femmes ici avaient peur. Pas peur de se faire arrêter mais d'être punies par l'homme ou les hommes qui se cachaient derrière tout ça. Dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire. Nous rêvions de mettre la main sur le type qui était à la tête de tout ça. Mais depuis deux ans il n'était qu'une ombre qui nous glissait entre les doigts. La loi du silence était maître ici et ça ne changerait que difficilement. Déjà j'étais contraint de me déplacer en civil, avec une voiture banalisée pour éviter de les alerter plus que nécessaire. Et puis j'imaginais la tête de ces pauvres types qui venaient trouver un peu de réconfort dans leurs bras s'ils voyaient un flic trainer dans le secteur. Le chef avait dit qu'il fallait y'aller étape par étape. D'abord prendre ses marques, après sortir de l'ombre et agir.

J'allais finir ma ronde et rentrer au poste quand un regard terrifié dans le noir attira mon attention. Une silhouette frêle tremblait et elle semblait vouloir se faire la plus petite possible quand je descendais de mon véhicule et m'approchais d'elle. Ses yeux allèrent immédiatement vers le sol et elle murmura un texte qu'on semblait lui avoir fait apprendre par cœur.

- 30 $ la..la.. Elle ne put continuer.

Ses lèvres tremblaient. Je m'étais fin à son supplice et l'empoignai par le bras afin de la relever. Elle chancela et se rattrapa contre moi, je la repoussai légèrement, veillant toute foi à ce qu'elle ne tomba pas. Je la priai de me regarder d'une voix ferme. Lorsqu'elle leva des yeux chocolats vers moi je restais un instant sans rien dire. Elle n'avait rien de vulgaire, rien d'une fille de trottoir si ce n'est ces vêtements trop courts et trop moulants pour elle. Ensuite, ses traits, elle était jeune, très jeune même. Je vis rouge et sans desserrer les dents je l'embarquai. Elle se laissa faire sans un mot, je pense qu'elle ne réalisait pas vraiment. Elle semblait sous le choc. D'ailleurs ses tremblements s'étaient amplifiés. Je lui tendis un plaid qui trainait sur la banquette arrière et elle le passa sur ses épaules avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la vitre. Je montai ensuite à l'avant et démarrai. Mes mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Je lançais un appel radio à mon supérieur.

- Lieutenant Hale? C'est Edward. Je vous amène une prostituée mineure.

Je le sentis se tendre à l'autre bout. Un cas difficile, très difficile. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon rétroviseur. Elle avait les yeux clos et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mon cœur se serra un instant d'empathie pour la jeune fille puis je me ressaisis. Professionnel, je devais rester professionnel. Et ma nuit était loin d'être finie …

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre posté! Enfin ce n'est pas un chapitre, c'est plus une sorte de mise en bouche. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis toute intimidée à l'idée de recevoir les premiers avis mais j'ai hâte hâte hâte! Par ailleurs je souhaite bon courage pour cette semaine qui arrive, pour les chanceuses comme moi les vacances ne sont plus très loin! Des bisous


	2. L'interroger

Chapitre 2

_L'interroger_

Bonjour à toutes! Vos premiers messages d'encouragement m'ont fait chaud au cœur, vraiment et je me suis mise dès que possible à l'écriture de ce second chapitre. Pour le rythme de publication je pense qu'au début vous pourrez compter sur un chapitre par semaine puis deux, si j'arrive à prendre de l'avance. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et un bon début de semaine! Oh et merci à l'inconnue qui m'a rappelé que « salop » s'écrivait en réalité « salaud », je tâcherai de m'en souvenir aha

J'en profite également pour répondre aux reviews laissées par des invitées!

Je comprends tout à fait que le fait que je n'ai pas encore écris de suite soit assez effrayant mais j'ai des tas d'idées qui me trottent dans la tête et il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire donc pas de panique.

Et comme dit plus haut mes posts seront plutôt réguliers sauf soucis majeur mais en général j'ai un accès aisé à internet. Si jamais je dois m'absenter vous serez prévenues, promis.

* * *

Il devait être aux alentours d'une heure du matin lorsque je me garais sur le parking face au commissariat de police. La plupart des véhicules étaient de sortie, j'en profitais pour stationner près de l'entrée. Je respirais doucement avant de descendre et d'aller détacher la jeune inconnue qui ouvrait maintenant des yeux ronds, visiblement apeurée. En même temps un commissariat n'a jamais rien de bien accueillant et mon expression ne devait pas contribuer à la rassurer. Je l'attrapais doucement mais fermement par le bras, jamais par la main, et la poussais devant moi. Jasper Hale, mon supérieur, nous attendait devant la porte, l'air soucieux et la mine fatiguée. Problèmes conjugaux avec sa femme, Maria. Bien sûr il n'en faisait jamais part dans notre cadre professionnel mais en dehors il était mon ami. Un homme sur lequel je pouvais compter. Il soupira en voyant notre « invitée » du jour et nous escorta jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire. Nous invitâmes la jeune fille à s'asseoir, Jasper prit la chaise en face d'elle de l'autre côté du bureau et je décidais de rester debout, adossé au mur.

- Tu comptes rester là?

J'haussais les épaules. C'était ça ou finir ma nuit dans la paperasse. Et puis je voulais en savoir plus sur elle. Elle avait conservé le plaid sur ses épaules et en triturait le bout. Jasper passa une main dans ses cheveux et se lança.

- As-tu tes papiers sur toi?

Elle me lança un regard apeurée. Bien sûr qu'elle les avait, elle avait un petit sac en bandoulière qu'elle fut d'ailleurs invitée à vider sur la table. Préservatifs, mouchoirs, un billet de 10$, un passeport et une carte d'identité dont Jasper se saisit. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous-êtes bien Isabella Swan, née le 13 septembre 1996, domiciliée à Forks dans l'Etat de Washington?

Elle acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête. Entendre son prénom pour la première fois m'avait fait quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire. Isabella. Un beau nom pour une jolie figure. Mais il s'agissait d'une prostituée, je ne devais pas le perdre de vue. Une fois son cas réglé je rentrerai chez moi et je n'en entendrai plus parler. Une affaire classée de plus. Une parmi tant d'autres.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici Isabella?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, regardant ses mains. Elles étaient fines, petites, blanches. Des mains qui ne pouvaient pas faire de mal à quiconque et qui s'agitaient nerveusement autour du tissu qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

- Bella .. Je m'appelle Bella. Sa voix était à peine inaudible, elle reprit. Je suis ici parce que je suis une prostituée .. Selon vous, mais je n'en suis pas une, je vous le jure. Je n'ai jamais …

Jasper n'était pas réputé pour être le plus patient dans l'équipe. Et il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui mente et qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il serait peu clément avec la petite Bella.

- Oui c'est sûr qu'avec les vêtements que tu portes on te croirait tout droit sortie d'un couvent. Ecoute moi bien gamine. C'est grave ce que tu fais et interdit par la loi de surcroit. Tu te rends compte des peines que tu encours? Et il n'est pas rare de retrouver les cadavres de filles qui font le trottoir!

A ces mots je vis le visage de Bella pâlir, ses lèvres tremblantes et des larmes commencer à courir le long de ces joues. Au diable Jasper et son manque de patience! Je le fusillai du regard et m'approchai du bureau, tâchant de la calmer.

- Ecoute, ce que le lieutenant essaie de te dire c'est que ce n'est pas une vie pour une jeune fille de 17 ans. Tu es mineure, tu as droit à des aides. Si tu étais venue en parler à un adulte avant d'en venir à de pareilles extrémités tout aurait été plus simple. Tu aurais du informer un responsable dans ton lycée. Tu es bien scolarisée Isabella?

Elle secoua la tête, de nouveau muette. Elle regardait le sol, plus précisément ses pieds. Elle portait des escarpins qui semblaient la blesser et qui de plus étaient totalement trempés. Manquerait plus qu'elle chope la crève. Je soupirai.

- N'y a-t-il personne qui aurait pu t'aider?

Elle releva les yeux, croisant mon regard, un court instant. Mais je compris, je compris qu'elle était seule au monde, livrée à elle-même et que nous étions bien loin d'imaginer ce qui avait pu la pousser là, sur le trottoir, une nuit pluvieuse d'automne.

_Point de vue de Bella _

J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit quand James avait pénétré dans le mobil home que je partageais avec Alice. J'avais 17 ans depuis un mois déjà et je savais que mon tour n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Lily m'avait raconté, tentant de minimiser la chose. Mais j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de cette première nuit et de celles qui suivraient. Alice avait deux ans de plus que moi et était escort girl. Elle voyait une dizaine d'hommes dans l'année, pas plus mais disparaissait une semaine à chaque fois. C'était la préférée de James. Elle était brune, petite, avec des formes généreuses. Elle me parlait parfois de ses clients. Des hommes d'affaires, des politiciens, des footballeurs. Il lui arrivait de ne pas avoir à coucher avec eux, juste à leur parler. Je l'admirais, elle était forte et courageuse. Je n'étais que faiblesse et lâcheté. Ce soir j'étais seule, elle était partie travailler. Et James était là, sentant l'alcool à plein nez. Je le haïssais de tout mon être. Je me reculais par instinct contre le mur. Il s'assit à côté moi et je sentais son haleine dans mon cou. Je frissonnais. Il passa sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Allons allons.. Susurra-t-il. N'es-tu pas pressée d'être une femme Isabella?

Je me mordais la lèvre et tentait de le repousser. Son emprise sur ma cuisse se fit plus dure et je sentis ses lèvres passer dans mon cou tandis que sa main s'aventurait entre mes jambes.

- James, s'il te plait.. Lâche moi..

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, et je sentais ses lèvres se rapprocher dangereusement des miennes. Alors quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne je la mordais de toutes mes forces et sentais un goût métallique envahir ma bouche. Le sang me donnait la nausée. Mais je l'avais fait reculer. Un éclair de fureur passa dans son regard et je sentis sa main s'abattre sur ma joue avec violence.

- Tu n'es qu'une trainée cracha-t-il.

Ma tête partit sur le côté et je me fis violence pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne le méritait pas. Il se saisit alors de mes cheveux et me força à me mettre à sa hauteur. Ses mots étaient pareils à du venin et ils semblaient les cracher sur mon visage.

- Sale petite pute, pour qui te prends tu? Tu sais ce que je m'apprêtais à faire hein? Te prendre ta petite fleur, par bonté. Oui par bonté.

Il riait le salaud. Le pauvre fou. Mais ces mots étaient justes, bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. J'avais tout simplement trop honte de la vie qui m'attendait. J'aurais préféré être sourde à cet instant ci, me fermer à ces mots violents.

- … te faire la grâce de te déflorer à la place d'un pauvre mec que tu te taperas demain soir. La petite Isabella Swan vendra sa virginité à 50$ sur le trottoir. Et c'est encore cher payer pour une petite garce de ton genre.

Il me relâcha, me laissant tomber comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Il cracha à mes pieds et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs. Mon corps était secoué de tremblements nerveux et je sanglotais bruyamment. Enfin au bout de quelques instants je m'essuyais le nez rageusement du revers de la main et me mettais debout. J'allais observer mon visage dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo et vis une fine marque rouge à l'endroit où il m'avait frappé. Avec un peu de fond de teint ça passerait, Alice ne saurait pas. Alice … En pensant à elle je pleurais. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit ici avec moi, ma grand sœur de substitution. Je voulais redevenir petite fille, échapper au lendemain que chaque seconde rapprochait du présent.

Après avoir sangloté une partie de la nuit j'avais fini par m'endormir au petit matin et j'étais restée au lit toute la journée du lendemain, mon corps n'avait tout simplement pas la force de bouger. Alice était rentrée au lever du jour sur la pointe des pieds et je l'avais entendu prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Mon sommeil avait été agité de cauchemars où je sentais des mains inconnues, sales et repoussantes me touchaient là où je ne voulais pas. J'avais senti une voix me tirer de ces mauvais rêves mais c'était pour me confronter à une réalité bien pire. James se tenait au pied de mon lit, l'air mauvais, un sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille au coin des lèvres.

- Debout Bella au Bois Dormant. C'est le grand jour. Susurra-t-il

Je me pelotonnais contre le mur, ramenant la couverture vers moi mais il me l'arracha des mains, m'ordonnant de me lever. Je remarquais qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors et il me jeta à la hâte une tenue qui me fit rougir. Elle laissait apparaitre plus de peau qu'il n'y avait de tissu et je retins un faible gémissement quand je vis les chaussures qui l'accompagnaient. Non, je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça, j'aurais l'air d'une .. Mais oui, j'en étais une désormais. Une vulgaire catin de bas étage. Alors je m'habillais docilement sous le regard pervers de James, tentant d'occulter tout le reste.

- Bonne fille.

Je serrais les dents. Il n'était pas utile de répliquer. Même, cela pourrait être dangereux. James ne me blesserait pas au visage ni sur le corps pour me punir. Non. Il s'arrangerait pour laisser une trace invisible. Celle dont il m'avait menacé hier soir, présentant ça comme un cadeau, une offrande. Il m'empoigna le bras, serrant à m'en faire mal et me sortit du mobil home, marchant à grands pas vers sa voiture. Il me fit monter côté passager et me balança à la hâte à un petit sac à main. Je l'ouvrais, curieuse. Des capotes, mouchoirs..

- Tes nouveaux outils de travail. Il ricana

Je notais aussi un billet de 10$. Plus que je n'avais eu en ma possession depuis des années. James s'arrangeait pour que nous n'ayons pas les moyens financiers de lui échapper. Il conduisit à travers Seattle, passant dans les quartiers les plus sombres de la ville. Je me serrais malgré moi contre le siège, ne voulant pas descendre. Enfin il arriva aux abords d'un petit bois où déjà j'apercevais des silhouettes qui s'affairaient.

- Et voici tes collègues ma mignonne. Voilà où tu bosseras désormais.

Il pointa du doigt le pied d'un lampadaire dont la lumière jaunâtre clignotait faiblement. Glauque, pour une activité glauque, sale, qui devait être cachée aux yeux du monde.

- Pour mettre en valeur la marchandise.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. La nausée menaçait et la tête me tournait. Non, non. Je refusais de descendre de la voiture. Je préférais encore affronter James que ces hommes qui rêvaient de salir mon corps. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'arrêta, coupant le moteur, descendit, fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit brusquement la portière me faisant sursauter.

- Maintenant tu vas apprendre à bosser et fiça, alors magne toi le cul!

-James, je t'en prie .. Le suppliai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Grossière erreur. James détestait m'entendre pleurer. Ça le mettait hors de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, les larmes dévalaient mes joues. Il se pencha par-dessus mon corps et détacha ma ceinture avant de m'arracher de la voiture et de me jeter sur le trottoir, littéralement. Le bruit avait alerté une femme rousse qui officiait un peu plus loin et elle me lança un bref regard avant de détourner la tête. Elle ne m'aiderait pas. Je me mordais la lèvre.

- Ecoute moi bien Isabella. Dans ton sac il y'a 10$. Si lorsque je viens te récupérer tu ne les a pas multipliés par 10 c'en est fini pour toi. Tu m'as bien compris?

Sur ce il remonta dans la Peugeot et démarra en trombe, me laissant dans le noir et dans le froid. Des gouttes fines commençaient à tomber sur mon corps exposé mais je n'en avais cure. Je voulais juste que le cauchemar s'arrête …

* * *

Et voilà pour le point de vue de Bella sur ce début de soirée. Vous pouvez voir comment je procède, j'ai décidé d'alterner entre les visions d'Edward et de Bella parce que je pense qu'il est important de voir à travers les yeux de chacun. Vous pouvez aussi noter que nous avons James, Jasper et Alice qui seront présents dans cette fiction. Surprises par leurs rôles respectifs? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante.

Petite note en + : Sauriez vous par hasard s'il y'a un concours d'OS organisé pour Halloween? C'est l'une de mes fêtes préférées et j'aimerais bien avoir une idée de sujet sur ce thème.

Plein de bisous à vous, je vous retrouve très prochainement j'espère!


	3. Nuit en détention

Chapitre 3

_Nuit en détention_

Petite note de l'auteur: Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes! Comment vous portez vous? Bien je l'espère et si jamais vous subissez de petits désagréments automnaux comme c'est mon cas prenez soin de vous surtout. Je reviens donc avec ce troisième chapitre tout frais. J'essaie d'allonger un peu pour que le plaisir dure plus longtemps autant pour vous que pour moi. Je retrouve d'ailleurs l'écriture avec bonheur. Sinon quelles sont les chansons qui vous font vibrer? Bonne lecture!

* * *

Plus la nuit avançait et plus mes yeux me piquaient, j'avais du mal à tenir debout et j'avais fini par m'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. A partir du moment où le regard d'Isabella avait croisé le mien elle n'avait plus desserré les dents. Pas par provocation mais parce que je pense qu'elle ne voyait plus rien à dire. Jasper était furieux. Il essayait de la faire réagir par des phrases qui elles n'étaient que piques sur piques. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle s'était renfermée.

- Mais putain! Hurla-t-il. As-tu oui ou non un proxénète? Et si oui pour qui travailles tu? Tu réponds merde!

Je tiquais. Il n'arriverait à rien. C'était une pure perte de temps.

- Ecoutez lieutenant Hale, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter là pour le moment. On reprendra demain.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se laissa retomber en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise, l'air terriblement las. Il sembla considérer la question puis se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte et la ferma derrière lui après m'avoir lancé un vague « à demain major Cullen ». Je soupirais et le remplaçais face à la petite Bella qui semblait piquer du nez.

- Hé ne t'endors pas, on en a pas fini avec toi.

Je réprimais moi-même un bâillement et me penchais, posant mes avants bras sur la table.

- Ecoute … Je sais qu'un interrogatoire c'est long, pénible et éprouvant mais fais moi une fleur. Si tu veux dire quelque chose dis le maintenant et pas après, inutile de peser le pour et le contre.

Je la vis relever timidement la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et ses lèvres tremblaient encore légèrement. De froid j'imagine. C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient augmenter le chauffage par ici. Foutus radins.

- J'pourrais aller aux toilettes?

Je devais avoir une tête qui faisait si pieds de long. Non mais elle se foutait de ma gueule? Cette gamine me coûtait une nuit à peu près calme et tout ce qu'elle me disait c'est qu'elle voudrait aller aux chiottes? Non mais non. Merde quoi. Je la regardais une seconde, espérant autre chose mais elle rougit simplement. Je soupirais longuement et me levais, l'invitant à en faire de même. C'est limite si elle ne se précipita pas dans la cabine en serrant les jambes et en sautillant sur place. Une vraie gamine. Et elle en était réellement une, je ne devais pas l'oublier. J'en profitais pour me laver les mains et remarquais qu'elle prenait un temps incroyablement long. Je souris légèrement.

- Ma présence vous dérange peut être? Désolé, mais je dois rester avec vous.

Je l'imaginais devenir écarlate et se faire violence pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire malgré le fait que je sois juste de l'autre côté de la porte et un homme de surcroit. J'entendis le bruit d'une chasse d'eau qu'on tire puis la vit réapparaitre. Elle essaya de m'ignorer et alla se laver les mains tandis que j'observais son visage à travers le reflet que me renvoyait la glace. Un pli avait prit place sur son front, elle était nerveuse, ça je pouvais le comprendre. Mais bon dieu, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait là bas, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas un profil type pour être prostituée mais enfin je me comprenais. Elle se dirigea vers le séchoir puis revint vers moi.

- Dites? Quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer?

Je la considérais un instant sans répondre. Se rendait-elle compte de la situation? Elle n'avait pas été arrêtée pour excès de vitesse ou pour avoir volé un paquet d'Oreo dans une grande surface. Elle était ici pour prostitution. Elle était mineure. Elle n'était pas scolarisée et semblait seule au monde. Je me demande où pourrait-elle bien rentrer d'ailleurs. Où vivait Bella Swan? Et dans quelles conditions?

- Ecoutez .. Je passais ma main sur ma mâchoire, cherchant mes mots. Mademoiselle Swan, ce pour quoi je vous ai interpellé est grave, très grave même. Je ne peux pas vous relâcher pour deux raisons, la première: si je vous laisse partir qui sait si la semaine prochaine je ne vous retrouverai pas au même endroit et la seconde: vous n'avez pas la majorité. Il m'est strictement interdit de vous laisser partir dieu sait où et avec qui et il ne m'appartient pas de décider quand vous serez libérée et à quelle condition.

_Point de vue Bella_

Alice.. Où es-tu quand j'ai tant besoin de toi? Je regardais un instant l'agent avant de baisser les yeux. Prisonnière, j'étais leur prisonnière. Et je mourrais de faim, rien ne m'importait. Je me foutais de ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Je ne les entendais pas. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je devais rêver, faire un de ces cauchemars. Que ma vie n'était pas celle que je croyais. J'allais me réveiller dans un lit douillet, dans une maison de banlieue chic en Californie, au soleil, loin du froid et de la pluie. Mes parents m'attendraient pour prendre le petit déjeuner, j'aurais une nouvelle paire de converses et un jean neuf. Et je n'aurais pas faim. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas mangé déjà? Je ne sais plus. D'ailleurs je ne sais plus rien. Je me sens toute drôle. Mon corps est glacé, ma vue se brouille légèrement, je perd pied. Je tombe et heurte le sol froid, je suis heureuse. Je m'endors.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux j'ai changé de décor. Je suis dans une pièce close, avec d'atroces murs oranges. Une petite fenêtre, des barreaux. Une porte grillée. Pas d'intimité, ouverte aux regards mais pourtant c'est une cage, une cellule du moins. Le matelas est mou, défoncé même, les ressorts de la banquette ont lâchés. Ma tête est lourde et me tourne. Je bas des paupières. Une blonde est en face de moi et me tend quelque chose qui ressemble à un verre d'eau et une barre protéinée. Pas un sourire, pas un mot. Mais ça me suffit. Je me jette presque dessus, je me sens déjà mieux, moins étourdie.

- Bon. Maintenant que tu es réveillée je vais te reconduire auprès du lieutenant Hale.

Je la regardais sans comprendre. Puis l'information fit route jusqu'à mon cerveau. Oh non. Non non non. Ce gars la voulait m'entendre dire que j'étais une salope, une putain. Je ne l'étais pas. Je ne devrais pas être ici. J'aurais du me laisser crever de froid et de faim sur le trottoir et comme il me l'avait si bien dit on aurait ramassé mon corps sans vie au petit matin. Ma vie aurait cessé au bout de dix sept petites années. Ça me convenait parfaitement.

- Où .. Où est Monsieur Cullen?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à lui. Sûrement parce qu'il semblait le plus … humain. Même si je n'étais plus vraiment sûre qu'on puisse trouver une once d'humanité dans cet endroit. Ni sur cette planète d'ailleurs. Y'a qu'à voir des individus comme James. James … Ma gorge se sécha. La blonde me toisait. Elle était grande, fine, presque trop. Maigre quoi. Elle flottait un peu dans son uniforme. Ses yeux marrons étaient quelconques mais me toisaient avec mépris.

- Le major Cullen n'est pas présent aujourd'hui.

Elle m'épargna d'être trainée par le bras jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire mais elle marchait vite, me forçant à accélérer l'allure pour ne pas me faire marcher sur les talons. Elle me stressait. Et je détestais les chaussures que je portais. Je voulais les enlever et savourer la sensation du sol frais sous mes pieds. Elle ouvrir la porte brusquement et me poussa presque à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Le lieutenant était là, rasé de près mais quelque chose me disait qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et que j'allais lui servir de sac de frappe en quelque sorte.

- Passé une bonne nuit? J'ai entendu que tu avais eu une absence hier soir.

Je haussais les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'une pauvre petite crise d'hypoglycémie pouvait bien lui foutre? Qu'est-ce qu'un cas comme le mien pouvait bien lui foutre tout court d'ailleurs? Il se moquait bien de ce pourquoi j'étais là en réalité. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Me montrer que sa vie n'était pas si minable qu'elle en avait l'air. Et du salaire qu'on lui versait gracieusement tous les mois, bien sûr.

- Pas trop mal et la votre? Dis je sarcastique. Aujourd'hui fini les jérémiades. M. Cullen n'était pas là me porter « secours » si on peut appeler ça comme ça alors je devais arriver à lui faire face. Seule. Il n'était rien comparé à James, j'essayais de garder ça en tête. Alors l'affrontement commença.

_Point de vue Edward_

Lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée devant moi j'avais gardé mon sang froid. Ça arrivait souvent et frêle comme elle l'était ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. N'empêche que je m'étais inquiété. J'avais rapidement appelé un collège de garde pour la transporter dans un lieu plus chaud. Ne jamais agir seul, c'étaient les ordres. Elle respirait régulièrement, son pouls était à peu près correct. Cette fille avait besoin de repos. Et moi aussi. J'étais parti au petit matin, vers 5h et en arrivant chez moi étais allé me coucher directement tout habillé.

Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau. Je prenais une douche tiède histoire de bien me réveiller et puis c'est bon pour la circulation. Un petit déjeuner copieux et bien calorique comme je les aime et le journal du matin devant un bon café, tout en caressant d'une main distraite mon chien, Teddy. Teddy est un croisement de labrador, rottweiler, lévrier, un peu tout en fait. Un bâtard si vous préférez. Mais dieu sait que ce chien est le plus fidèle des compagnons à quatre pattes qui puisse existe. Et il avait un flair redoutable quand il s'agissait de femmes. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait s'approcher de grogner lorsqu'il sentait le parfum de Tanya sur mon manteau lorsque je rentrais. Tanya Denali, ma collègue. La seule femme de l'équipe. Et évidemment elle avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. Certes j'étais dans sa tranche d'âge et célibataire sans enfants de surcroit. Mais quand même. Elle était jolie, sans plus. Et elle manquait surtout de professionnalisme. Je prenais donc mes distances lorsqu'elle faisait preuve de trop d'effusion et me collait comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Je n'aimais pas les blondes donc. Je préférais les brunes. Avec des yeux gourmands et des formes généreuses. De longs cils, des mains blanches toutes menues aux doigts fins qui pourraient épouser les touches ivoires de mon piano. Le salaire d'un agent de police ne me permettait pas des folies, mais je vivais confortablement cependant et avec l'argent que j'avais recueilli de petit boulot en petit boulot en parallèle de mes études m'avait permis de m'offrir un piano Playel que je dorlotais comme un nouveau né et dont je tirais une fierté au moins égale à celle d'une mère quand elle contemple son enfant. Quand le refrain de Let's move your Body de Beyonce retentit j'eu un sourire. Bon dieu pourquoi avais-je laissé mon crétin de frangin l'installer sur mon portable? Peut être parce que je l'aimais.

- Edward Cullen à l'appareil

« Bon sang Eddy! Des semaines qu'on a pas de tes nouvelles, j'me faisais du mouron. »

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy! Grognai-je

Un rire tonitruant accueilli ma supplique.

« Toujours aussi susceptible hein! Je te taquinais. Allez, raconte tout à ton grand frère. Des nouvelles dans l'équipe? »

Emmett et les femmes. Toute une histoire. Enfin, il y'avait surtout une histoire qui durait depuis près d'un an déjà et il la vivait avec une seule femme. Mais personne ne pouvait changer mon grizzly de frère.

- Aucune. Juste Tanya. Tu sais .. Blonde peroxydée.

« Ah .. Ouais. Celle avec des tentacules à la place des bras? »

- Tout juste, m'intéresse pas donc.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants au bout du fil.

« Ouais non, t'as raison. Dieu sait qu'elle a une belle paire de nichons.. D'ailleurs si chouchou m'entendait.. »

Je m'esclaffais.

- Attends tu appelles la reine des glaces « chouchou »?

Il prit son air bougon.

« L'appelle pas comme ça. Je le fais mais.. Pas en sa présence quoi. »

- Ne pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort hein?

« Tout a fait! »

Je ris de concert avec lui. Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre. Je n'étais pas très famille. Mais Emmett m'était indispensable. Avec lui le monde paraissait plus .. Rose. Bon sang que cette phrase fait gay. Un jour il va finir par m'appeler Eddy-chou moi aussi. Il resta quelques minutes de plus au téléphone avec moi puis je raccrochais. Il était à peine 10h et je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais faire de ma journée.

Quelque chose m'attirait irrémédiablement vers le commissariat mais je ne savais pas quoi. La fille, peut être. Non. L'envie plutôt de conclure cette histoire. D'en apprendre plus sur elle. La revoir. Je m'embrouillais. J'allumais la télé et m'installais sur le canapé, les pieds sur ma table basse et Teddy assit sagement à côté de moi, décidé à ne plus penser à rien. Et certainement pas à elle. Le boulot devait rester au poste derrière moi.

* * *

Alors alors? Désolée, j'avance à pas de fourmis mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que vous devriez avoir de nouveaux chapitres pendant les vacances, de plus en plus longs si j'y arrive. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pas mal de travail à faire mais après tout est une question d'organisation et de volonté donc j'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir. Très bonnes vacances à vous!


End file.
